Rivals
by Segomo
Summary: This story is about a man, and the only Faction able to takedown Evolution!
1. Rivals chapter 1

**_Rivals _**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it's the property of WWE now(though, I miss the old WCW)

Chapter 1

Just after the opening of RAW…

"**Bishoff, How could you?! How could you?!!!**", Triple H yelled, as he stood in the middle of the ring, "How could you have Shawn Michaels as the special referee for New Year's Revelution…"

I'm Bad- 

_I'm Badder than ever…_

Eric Bishoff's music and movie played as he walked down the ramp, and towards the ring, "I'll tell you how Triple H…" Bishoff said, as he walked up the steps and into the ring, "You see, I seem to remember getting my head shaved, and expecting Evolution to come to my aide, but, there was no aide coming, and since no help came, I decided I was going to make life a living hell for you, and the rest of Evolution" Bishoff continued.

"So, you think that you can just invite Shawn Michaels in? I'm the franchise of RAW, a best-selling author, I-"You can shut your mouth right now" Bishoff said, interrupting Triple H, "'cause, you listen to me, I'm the one in charge here, and you take orders from me…" Bishoff was cut short by a boot to his stomach, and his head was forced under Triple H, as he yelled "Your incharge huh? Well, I say Evolution's in charge around here" Triple H screamed as he slammed Bishoff's head in the matt with a Pedigree…

Later in the RAW General Manager's office…

Eric Bishoff had ice on his head, as he sat in his chair, thinking, _At least Hogan Hall and Nash were loyal,_ He couldn't count on Evolution, not anymore…

Just then Jonathan Coachman opened the door, and ran into the office, "**OH, I'M SO GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT, MR. BISHOFF!!!",** The Coach said, breathing very hard, "What is it Coach?" Eric asked, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, and if I may say so, sir, I think something ought to be done about Evolution" Coach said, _Bull-shit, if Triple H were in charge, you'd kiss his ass too,_ Bishoff thought, _He does have a point though,_ "you know, your right, for once, Coach, Evolution, and, in particular, Triple H, has got to pay." Bishoff said, sitting up in his chair, and knocking over the bag of ice, revealing a large welt on his head. "I've got an announcement to make.", Bishoff said, as he left the room and went to the ring, his music and movie played again, as he walked the steps and stepped over the ropes, "I've got an announcement to make, it concerns the main-event tonight, the Elimination Chamber, and… Triple H!!!" Bishoff said, "You see, because of what Triple H has done tonight, and because I just happened to be talking to some of our newer talent, I'm making a match tonight for, a certain superstar who will be making his RAW debut tonight, and of course Triple H, but the stipulation is that, if Triple H loses, he will lose his place in the Elimination Chamber, and it will go to the winner of the match" Bishoff said, his music then began to play, and he stepped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

In the locker room backstage…

_I can't believe it, my first match, and It's gonna be a Main-Event,_ The Rebel thought, as he stood, and looked in the mirror, it was 5 minutes until the match, and he wanted a look at his ring attire, he was 7', 300lbs, with brown hair, and blue eyes, he wore black jeans, and, old-school black wrestling boots, with a Stone Cold Steve Austin-like black vest, after he decided he was ready, he went out to the ring.

His music played, _Points of Authority,_ by Linkin Park, his movie was playing on the Titantron screen, a Zombie rising out of the ground, carring a Rebel Flag, followed by a series of shots of him in WWE Developmental, of him doing his signature moves, the Spear, and Chokeslam from Hell, his Firewall erupted, and he walked out, onto the stage, he held up the old Wolfpack sign with his hands, and walked down the ramp, as he did, fireworks exploded beneath his feet, and when he stepped in the ring, he ran up to the ropes, and thrust his arm into the air, as he did, a Kane-like fire erupted from the ring posts.

The crowd went wild (Partly because he was facing Triple H, and partly because they were in Atlanta, Georgia) he then waited as Triple H did his entrance, and spit water all over the audience.

Triple H swung first, but The Rebel grabbed his fist, mid-air, and twisted it, swinging him into a headlock takeover, he then preceded to kick him in the back of the head, then he kneeled down and put him in a sleeperhold, but Triple H broke out of it. Triple H then Irish-whipped him into the turnbuckle, then ran at him, and drove his knee square into his face, causing The Rebel to fall over, on his face.

Triple H, picked him up by his head, and he put him beneath him, in preparation for a Pedigree, but The Rebel was ready, and launched him up, causing The Game to hit his head over the top of the Turnbuckle, he was about to pin him, when suddenly Ric Flair, and Batista came running up to the ring and jumped up and entered the ring, the ref tried to kick them out, Batista got in the way, and when The Rebel saw them, he immediately ran towards them, he double close-lined both Ric Flair, and Batista over the ropes, and to the floor of the arena…

J.R: Oh My…

King: Did You see that J.R?!

J.R: The Rebel just clotheslined both Flair, and Batista over the ropes and to the floor!!!

Afterwards, The Rebel crouched in the opposite corner of the ring from Triple H, and when he got up, he ran at him and Speared him right in the gut, Triple H fell straight onto the mat, and The Rebel walked to the side, and held his hand up, in preparation for the Chokeslam, when Triple H got up, he thrust his hand around his neck, and picked him up by the throat, he held him for a couple of seconds, and then slammed him from 7', in the air, down to the mat, The Rebel then pinned him…1…2…3.

Again, the crowd went wild, and The Rebel fell to his knees, as the ref raised his hand in the air, it was a shockwave, he was getting his first shot at the World Heavyweight Championship…

Author's Note: This is the first time I've tried to write a wrestling fanfic, and only my second time writing fanfiction, so go easy on me. The main character is the one I use on the Smackdown and RAW videogames, except the song, and movie, the entrance is from Day of Reckoning. The first couple of chapters are what happens leading up to the actual Rivals story-line, so bare with me, and please, R&R, and enjoy!!!


	2. Rivals chapter 2

_**Rivals **_

Chapter 2

Just before New Year's Revolution's Elimination Chamber match…

The Rebel stood in Gorilla (right behind the curtain by the entraince to the arena) He was about to go on, it was gonna be a tough match, he was the first entry, since he was the newbie, he got the spot with the least chance of winning, he was pretty nervous, to say the least, he was awoken from his reverie by his music starting…

_Forfeit the game-_

_Before somebody else takes you out of the frame- And puts your name to shame, cover up your face-_

_You can't run the race, the pace is to fast, it just won't last…_

The firewall exploded and he entered the stage, did his wolfpack sign with his hands, and walked down the ramp, fireworks exploding beneath his feet, stepped into the ring, walked to the ropes, and thrust his arm up, exploding the turnbuckle pyro.

Chris Jericho entered next, his music and movie played, and his pyro exploded, as he walked to the ring…

The Elimination Chamber then lowered to the floor…

J.R: There it is King, The Elimination Chamber, 37'x37' Cage of solid steel enclosing these two competitors

King: That's right, and one things for sure, J.R, this one's gonna get ugly…

The Rebel threw the first punch; Chris Jericho ducked it, then punched him in the face, causing his head to snap back, but, The Rebel simply looked back at him and Jericho punched again, and the same thing happened, he punched a third time, but this time The Rebel grabbed his hand, and Irish-whipped him into the turnbuckle, The Rebel then picked him up, and put him on the top turnbuckle, The Rebel then picked Jericho up, in preparation for a superplex, he stood up to his full 7', balancing Y2J on his shoulder, after a couple of seconds, he dropped, and slammed Chris Jericho square onto his back, The Rebel then rolled over and pinned him…1…2…Jericho, barely got his shoulder up, and right about then, Edge's music hit…

_You think you know me-_

_You think you know me, know me, know me…_

The Rebel and Edge had a bit of a stare down while Jericho slowly managed to get to his feet, when he finally stood up, Edge speared him, right in the gut, and pinned him…1…2…3, eliminating Y2J, Chris Jericho.

The Rebel and Edge exchanged a few punches, going back and forth for a few seconds, ending with The Rebel gaining the momentum, and giving Edge a Big Boot to the face, The Rebel then tried to Clothesline Edge, as he got up, but Edge ducked, and when The Rebel turned around Edge attempted a spear, but The Rebel grabbed him midway, and threw him face first into the cold, hard steel surrounding the ring, Edge fell, in a bloody heap, to the floor, it was about then batista's music hit.

As The Rebel turned around to face Batista, he was hit with a boot in the gut, and Batista did a sit-down powerbomb on The Rebel. Batista then went to the floor in between the ring and the cage, and lifted Edge back on to the mat, he then lifted him by his head, and did another sit-down powerbomb, this time pinning Edge in the process…1…2…3, eliminating Edge

This time as Batista turned around, he was hit with a Rebel-Spear, straight into his ribs, and The Rebel walked to the opposite corner, and held his hand up, in preparation for a Chokeslam, when Batista got up, The Rebel thrust his hand directly around his throat, and delivered his Chokeslam, The Rebel then pinned him…1…2…3, eliminating Batista.

Just then Chris Benoit's music hit, and before The Rebel turned around, he grabbed his back, and delivered his triple-suplex, crushing his back, three times in a row. As The Rebel lay battered in the middle of the ring, Chris Benoit climbed to the top turnbuckle, stood straight up, and delivered a diving head-butt to thousands of cheering fans.

Chris Benoit then picked The Rebel up by his head, but, The Rebel countered by elbowing him in the ribs, he then attempted another Clothesline, but Benoit grabbed his arm midway, and put him in the Crippler-Crossface…

J.R: **BENOIT HAS THE CROSSFACE LOCKED IN!!!**

King: Its only a matter of time now J.R! The Rebel is gonna have to tap…

The Rebel was suddenly in extreme, searing pain, he'd been in pain before-anyone who made it through WWE Developmental knew what pain felt like, exept for the dumbasses from Tough Enough of course-but never anything like this, he had to do something fast or he was gonna black-out, he knew he couldn't break it, so, using every ounce of strength he had, he stood up, with Benoit still hanging on his back, with the Crippler-Crossface still locked in.

The Rebel, after gaining his balance, dropped, straight down, flat on his back, with Benoit pinned beneath, not even the Rabid Wolverine could get up after a shot like that, and so, The Rebel eliminated Chris Benoit…1…2…3.

Just then Randy Orton, the last entry's, music hit…

_Hey-_

_Hey-_

_Hey, nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me…_

The Rebel attempted a Rebel-Spear as soon as Randy entered the ring, but Orton just stepped aside, and The Rebel slammed his shoulder into the ring-post, Randy then rammed his knee directly into The Rebel's back, then Orton attempted an RKO, but, The Rebel pushed him off, and as he turned around, The Rebel thrust his hand around Randy Orton's neck, lifted him up, and, Chokeslamed Orton over the top rope and into the cold, hard, steel of the Elimination Chamber.

The Rebel stepped over the top rope, and jumped down to the floor, and lifted Randy Orton by the head, but, Orton countered, by slamming his elbow into The Rebel's gut, causing him to bend over, Randy then grabbed him by his head, and rammed his injured shoulder straight into the steel steps, causing seering pain to shoot straight down his spine. Randy picked The Rebel up once again, but The Rebel countered with an uppercut to the chin, and, threw Randy headfirst, back into the ring.

The Rebel waited in the opposite corner of the ring, and when RKO got up, The Rebel hit him with a Rebel-Spear, but, though it did damage to Orton, The Rebel mistakenly hit him with his injured shoulder, and, he held his shoulder for a few seconds before holding his good arm up, in preparation for a Chokeslam, Randy got up, The Rebel thrust his hand around his throat, and, as if in slow motion, The Rebel lifted, and Slammed Orton, demolishing his back, and knocking him out, cold. The Rebel pinned him…1…2…3, eliminating Randy Orton…

J.R: **I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! THE REBEL PINNED RANDY ORTON!!! THE REBEL IS THE NEW HEAVYWIEGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!!!**

King: The Rebel, has defied all the odds, the 1st entry into the Elimination Chamber, nobody expected him to win, but tonight. The Rebel! Has proved! That he is **FOR REAL!!!**

Author's note: I don't remember who won the Beat the Clock challenge, so, the entries may not be in order. Thanks for reading Chapter 2, please, R&R, and, check back for Chapter 3, when the Rivals storyline really gets started…


End file.
